The Beginning of Forever
by Rinette34
Summary: this has nothing to do w/ the clique. Thsi story is about 6 girls who get called to models.There gorgeous,and will break your heart faster than you can say OMG.NO ONES messes with them.Unless your delusional.Watch these girla try 2 become models! R


The Beginning of Forever!

Renatta Henderson 

My name is Renatta, and I am half Italian. I have long brown hair, and I love designer wear. I have 5 best friends, and we are all 15, and smoking the halls of Manhattan High School.

Serena Martinez

My name is Serena, and I am half Spanish. I live w/ my cousin, my aunt, and my uncle, because I am adopted. My cousin happens to be in Renatta's clique as well.

Marianna Rondelgonzolez

I am Serena's cousin, and I love Spain. Serena and I go there every single summer. I have thick black hair, because I am Hispanic. I love being Serena's cousin, but whenever we get into fights, everyone immediately sides with my cousin. Ultimate payback time!

Callie Fitz

My name is Callie, and I'm Irish. My mom is from Ireland, and I've lived there a lot of my life, till she remarried a man from Manhattan. My mom and Renatta's mom are best friends forever. But, I don't know about me and Renatta!

Abby Thompson

My name is Abby, and as you can see, my favorite color is red. I'm a tomboy, and I play girls basketball. I can be pretty harsh, especially to the new girl in our Clique. Louise!

Louise Harris

My name is Louise, and I'm new to the clique. I love bubble gum pink, and my new best friend happens to be Marianna, until Serena starts getting jealous of our closeness!

Chapter 1

Renatta

I was lounging in the parlor in my estate, drinking a Cappuccino. My best friends, Serena, Marianna, Abby, Callie, and Louise were sitting around me in beanbags in there favorite colors. Bubble gum Pink for Louise, red for Abby, green for Callie, hot pink for Marianna, and purple for Serena. "Omg, you will never believe who called me yesterday," I said excitedly. "Who, Ren," My second-in-command, Serena asked. "It was Faline Petronez, asking us to come in, and do a photo shoot. They want to see which ones of us is model material," I shrieked. My friends' high-fived each other. "Whoa!" Louise giggled. "We could become, like, supermodels," she yelled, hugging Marianna. Serena watched them, and I saw clearly, trying not to act jealous of how close they had suddenly become. "We'll leave for NYC tomorrow, and if we succeed, we can travel all over the world!" I told them. We all hugged, and shrieked, until I cut in seriously. "We have to bring glamorous outfits. _Abby_!" I added slyly.

Everyone hid their snickers in their palms, while I stood in front of my tomboy friend.

Abby rolled her dark brown eyes. "I'll totally bring some suitable clothes," she laughed. Right then, she was wearing a plain white tee, skinny _light_-wash jeans (definite no-no), and blue and black Sperry', (out-dated!). "I'll bring some extra clothes for you," I assured her. Louise soon stood up to go, and Marianna stood up to. "We're going to my house for a sleepover tonight to help each other plan outfits and stuff," Louise explained. I saw the hurt look on Serena's pretty face. "Well, we were going to have a sleepover at my house," I remarked casually. Marianna shrugged. "We want some alone time together, Renatta. Please?" she begged, batting her long lashes. Marianna was most definitely the prettiest of the group.

I saw Serena glaring at me, but I ignored her. "Sure. We'll pick you up at about eight tomorrow, so we can go to NYC," I said. When they left, I turned on Serena. "Are you jealous of your own cousin," I asked, already knowing the dreaded answer. "No," she protested. But, she's always blowing me off. That's the only reason why I'm sort of upset with her," she answered. She was lying, as usual, but I decided to let that one go. I would talk to her about it in NYC. Not now. "I can't believe we're going to be models!" Callie Fitz said, clapping her hands together.

Callie Fitz was originally from Ireland, and is very sweet, and speaks with an Irish accent. She looks Irish with her long, thick, red hair. We all adored her. "You caughn't be jealous. She's is the closest thing you've goit to a sister," she said, not unkindly.

Serena tossed her black-brown curls. "Whatever. I'm going to confront her is she blows me off again," she said through her gritted teeth.

"NO," I yelled.

"What?" Serena, Abby, and Callie looked stunned.

"Marianna has been in The Legacy longer than you have, Serena. I can't have her quitting, and taking Louise with her. DO NOT STAND UP TO HER," I screamed. Serena's eyes were huge, as she stared up at me. Callie looked at Abby nervously.

Marianna

I walked into The Coffee Shop, laughing with my NBF (New Best Friend). People say I'm gorgeous, and I try not to act conceited, but I know I really am. I have long black hair, and big black eyes, and my fashion sense is A-List. That's one of the many things Louise and I have in common. She sees me for me, unlike my standoffish cousin, Serena. Serena and I were always fighting, and I needed a break. Now, she was envious that I was spending so much time with Louise, when _she_ was the one always pushing me away. "Wow, I know you'll become a model. You are pure model material," Louise said, hugging me.

"Thanks. I hope so. With Abby's long legs, your bubbly personality, Callie's accent, and Renatta's confidence, I'm up for some hard competition," I muttered, purposefully not mentioning Serena. "Yeah, I guess. But models don't need bubbly personalities. They need good bodies," she said. I shrugged, really wanting to drop this subject. I hoped if Serena got mad, _I_ wouldn't get kicked out. That was seriously the last thing I needed.

Renatta's Estate

8:00 A.M.

The Henderson's Black Escalade

I sighed as I stood in front of Renatta's house by the car. I was wearing a green Kimono dress, black jeans from Alice+Olivia, and tall Prada wedges. I hoped I looked A-List enough for a fashion debut. Abby was wearing an off the shoulder Daryl K. sweater dress, dark wash True Religion jeans, and silver ballet flats. Her short hair was put up in a half up-do. Now, Renatta looked stunning. She was wearing a Betsey Johnson halter dress in red, a white shrug jacket from Ralph Lauren, and skinny white Citizens of Humanity Jeans. Her long dark brown hair was perfectly glossed with caramel highlights and lowlights. She looked perfect. Serena looked ok, in a purple tee from J-lo, a black denim mini, and tall Jimmy Choo stilettos.

"Ok," she said as Leo, the driver, loaded all out Louis Vuitton, and RL suitcases in the back of the Escalade. "We have to pick up Marianna and Louise then we'll be ready," she told us. She walked around, filled with so much ease and confidence, I felt put-out. Why couldn't I be like that? Serena was pretty grouchy the whole night, and that morning. "Uhh. Marianna is such a suck-up! She made her mom believe she was so innocent, and made me look like the darn criminal," she whined to Abby and I. Abby nodded, but I could care less. Why was Serena such a whiny brat?

As we piled into the car, Abby sighed. "I can't believe this is actually happening. You have something to tell Matt, Renatta," she said slyly. Renatta grinned. Then we pulled up to Louise's Californian style mansion. Louise was there with Marianna. Marianna looked great in a green YSL Spaghetti strap dress, skinny gray jeans, silver bangles, and tall 7-inch Mui Mui heels. Her black hair was straightened out, and it looked amazingx10.

Louise's hair was long and blond, and put up in a genie pony-tail. She was wearing a pink I heart NYC t-shirt, a pink ruffle mini from D&G, and a pink box jacket from Moschino. They waved to us, and climbed in. We were off to NYC.

Abby

I was suddenly very excited. I leaned back against the gray leather interior, and turned up my 4th generation red I pod Nano. We all had one. Renatta had a black apple I phone. Marianna had a pink apple I phone. Callie had a green Classic. Louise had one like me, but in hot pink, and Serena had a purple shuffle. "Marianna, did you bring you're travel charger with you," I asked. "I need to plug my I pod up." Marianna pulled out her travel charger, and then pulled out her Pink Pear laptop. "You guys have to see this killer video that Louise and I made," she squealed, after handing me the travel charger.

I saw Serena practically turn green. She glared at Marianna. "I'm sure we've got better things to do than to see you're stupid video," she snapped. I bit my lip, and watched to see what Marianna's reaction would be. She just rose and eyebrow.

"Jealous much," she sneered at Serena. Serena rolled her eyes. "Please. Who's jealous of you? No one," she mumbled. Louise giggled. "Obviously you're the jealous one," she said faux-sadly. Serena decided to drop it, and turned away from them. Marianna shrugged, and texted Renatta.

Marianna: She's jealous of me.

Renatta: Maybe. Play it cool, though.

Marianna: I will. Cover 4 me when she acts like a drama queen.

Renatta: Well …….she kinda is my second-in-command, Mari.

Marianna: Watevs!

I saw them texting about Serena, but I couldn't really defend her this time. She was a drama queen with attitude! I came up with an idea. "Hey, let's trade I pods, like every half hour. It'll be fun," I said. Renatta pondered it. "Ok. One…..two….three, switch!" I switched with Cassie, Cassie switched with Marianna, and so on. Cassie's I pod was so lame, I thought I was going to hurl. It was mostly Irish dance, Celtic music, and Scottish bagpipes. I t was awful. But I wasn't going to tell her that. Yet. 

I switched again, and got Marianna's I phone. I loved it. She had All American Rejects, Paramore, Fergie, Katy Perry, Avril Lavigne, Beyonce`, Flo Rida, Kelly Clarkson, Kanye West, and Lady Gaga, and many, many more. She had more than 2,000 songs. I seriously didn't want to switch. Until Marianna opened her mouth.

Marianna

I had Cassie's crappy I pod in my hands, and it sucked. "Omg, Callie? Your music stinks like a dead animal on the side of the road," I said disgustingly. Everyone laughed at my joke, but Callie gasped. "Marianna, that's the music I was raised with," she said nastily. "I don't know all of those pop songs you guys listen to. Remember?" I shrugged, and folded my arms across my chest. "We can show you the songs. Get some ideas from mine," I suggested, taking my I phone away from Abby, and gave it to her. "There. Look through it."

Suddenly, Rinette gasped. "Omg, we're here, guys! The La` Bonurat Hotel. It has, like, 60 floors. We're in the penthouse on the very top floor," she reminded us. We hollered and laughed, and I squeezed Louise's hand. "This is it," I whispered. "It's time to show Faline Petronez who we are." Louise smiled at me, and I saw immediately that I had a great best friend. The doorman, Ronald, showed is to out room.

It was magnificent. We had 2 floors all to ourselves. The walls were red, and the curtains were gold silk. The floors were brown, expensive, shaggy carpet, and cherry hard wood floors in the main sitting areas. There was a library, 3 bedrooms, a kitchen, a home theater, a living area, a den, a sunroom, and a balcony conjoining every room together. It was amazing. We were absolutely speechless, as Renatta gave the man $50. "Ok, pick someone to share a room with," Renatta commanded, taking charge. "Louise and I will share the room upstairs facing the bay," I announced, avoiding Serena's gaze on my face. "Ok," Abby said slowly. "Renatta and I can have the one next to you guys," she said, looking at Renatta for confirmation.

Serena looked angry. "Well, I guess its Callie and me," she said. "This is a formal event," I reminded everyone. "We need to wear out glamorous evening dresses." Louise bounced on the sofa. "Good. I brought my pink satin mini dress," she said. I nodded, knowing full well that I would steal the show with my green, silk halter, and my strappy black stilettos. Abby and Renatta went to there room, and so did Serena and Callie, and I went with Louise. The view was wonderful, and I felt so free, so open to anything. "C'mere, and help me figure out what I should do for tonight. White tights, or black leggings, or fishnet stockings?" She asked. "I think you shouldn't wear anything to cover your long legs. They'll look great with the dress," I complimented, hot curling my hair.

"Kay'," she said, and put on the dress. She straightened her long blond hair, and pinned it on top of her heart-shaped head. She was also wearing Michael Kor strappy sandals in black. She looked great.

I had curled my black hair, and left it down. I had on a green silk halter dress, and tall Jimmy Choo boots. I had on some white and green bangles, and a diamond anklet. I was wearing a sterling silver tiara, and I had used the spray tan. I had on 3 coats of dramatic mascara, (really thick), and forest green eye shadow. The dress was drop dead gorgeous, and I hoped it would catch the eyes of Faline.

We all met in the front hall. Everyone looked great. Renatta was wearing a red sleeveless tank dress, white tights from Betsey Johnson, and tan ankle boots from D&G.

Callie looked Celtic Cute with a tight green, puff skirt green and white dress. Her red hair was in a classy side-bun.

Serena looked nice spaghetti strap purple dress, black leggings, and purple Halston boots.

Abby looked downtown chic in a long sleeved red kimono dress, and black ballet flats. We were ready.

Chapter 4

Faline Petronez Fashion Studio

We arrived in time to see some hand models file out of the studio, giggling and laughing. They watched us pass them, strutting by them. They looked pretty nervous.

Faline was talking to the assistant manager, and 18 year old named, Chloe Platt. Chloe was short with wild, curly blond hair, and a tan linen pantsuit. She motioned for us to join her. "Hello. So it's Renatta Henderson, Serena Martinez, Marianna Rondelgonzolez, Callie Fitz, Abby Thompson, and Louise Harris, correct," she asked, peering at us. "Yes," Renatta said, basically acting like a suck-up. "Well, I'm Faline. Your dresses are beautiful. Renatta, why don't you walk on that runaway, and let is see if you're model material," she suggested. Renatta smiled, and walked on the runaway. She held her head high, and glared away from the "audience".

When she got off, Faline nodded. "Hmm," she mused. "You are a natural," she said nicely. "But, you need to smile more clearly. You looked so bored. You need more life."

Renatta refrained from rolling her eyes, and watched Marianna go next. Marianna looked stunning. She smiled slightly, and walked with poise and grace. "Fabulous, fabulous, Marianna," Faline congratulated her. I turned red. "Can I go next, Miss Faline?" I asked, biting my lip. When she nodded, I went next. I sighed, and I started walking. That's when I realized something was really wrong with my high-heel. It was making my ankle sore.

I fought back the pain, and stared ahead of me, until I fell. "Oh my god!" I yelled, as I fell. Funny. All I heard was laughter. Renatta was staring anxiously at me, but Abby, Marianna, and Louise were laughing mercilessly. I was furious. "Some friends you guys are," I muttered, so they could hear. Renatta helped me up. "Don't overreact, ok," she whispered to me. "They're just trying to make you mad." I was happy for Renatta's support, but it didn't lessen my anger against my heartless cousin

Louise

I kind of felt bad about laughing at Serena, but she deserved it for being a jerk in the Escalade. Before it was my turn, I tightened the bun on my head, and made sure my mascara wasn't smudged. "Good luck up there," Marianna murmured into my ear. I smiled, and made my way up to the runaway. I walked slowly, letting them take me in, till I heard Serena say to Renatta, "If she keeps up that pace, we'll be here for years," she sneered. I pushed aside my embarrassment, and shot her a dirty look. She grinned fake-apologetically. Uhh. She is definitely skating on thin ice. Marianna gave me and encouraging smile, and I kept on, and stepped off the side. "So, what did you think, Miss Faline," I asked expectedly. "I like your attitude. Yes, you are definitely model material," she said kindly. Marianna wrapped her arms around me, and shrieked. "I totally knew you could do it," she said.

Next was Callie. Callie grinned, and smoothed her odd-looking dress. She grinned the whole time, with her hands on her hips. Faline raised an eyebrow. "Well, dear, your attitude is…..is…..certainly healthy," she finished quickly. I sent a sympathetic look her way, before it was Abby's turn. Abby looked great. She looked like the model type, with her skinny figure, and her super long legs. I knew she had aced it. "Well, you are certainly tall, Abigail," Faline concluded, tapping her pointy heel on the marble floor. I have decided. You girls will act in a trial show Friday. You will have to go on a strict diet, and you must improve your stances.

I applauded silently, and followed Faline into a small room, where boxes of clothes littered the floor. "Have your pick of any clothes you want," she said simply, before leaving. "OMG," we all yelled. "This is awesome," I said, ignoring the fact that Renatta and Serena were whispering, and looking in my direction. I held up a Chip & Pepper denim mini, and hugged it to my chest. "I wish it were in pink though," I whined. "Of course you do. We always knew you were the baby of the group," Serena snapped at me.

Marianna instinctively put an arm around my shoulder, while I gasped. "Ex-cu-use me, Serene-DUH. What do you mean, I'm the baby?" I asked furiously. Serena glanced at Renatta, and then stepped forward. "You love bubble gum pink, your walls are yellow _AND_ pink, you still like nursery rhymes, and sometimes you watch reruns of Barney. Face it. You need to grow up. A lot." She added meanly. My eyes filled with tears. "Well, I'm sorry you feel that way," I said, my voice cracking. I ran out of that room, and straight to the bathroom.

Renatta

I don't know why, but I was proud of Serena for standing up to Louise. I watched to see what Marianna would do. She turned bright red, and stomped her foot. "I can't believe you said that to her, Serena. You said that, because you're still jealous of how close we are," she shouted in Serena's face. "Oh, Puh-lease. At least I have a boyfriend," she said slyly.


End file.
